


let's marvin gaye (and get it on)

by iamayeti



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), Glitter Force, Mad Max Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Multi, idk man, possible orgies later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamayeti/pseuds/iamayeti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitter Peace and Glitter Spring get lucky (at some point) and meet a whole bunch of people on a cross country road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Glitter Peace and Glitter Spring Confess

**Author's Note:**

> no flames plz! coauthored with the bestie

It was a bright and sunny day. Glitter Peace was standing in front of Glitter Spring in a densely wooded area. 

“How long have you been a part of Glitter Force?” Glitter Peace asked. 

“Since I was seventeen.” Glitter Spring responded. 

“How long have you been seventeen?” 

There was a long pause. Glitter Spring gulped, the muscles in her neck tensing and releasing with the motion. Glitter Peace took the moment to admire the way Glitter Peace’s hair shone in the light, the green contrasting against the many shades of color the leaves on the trees took on. 

“Almost as long as my Spring has glittered for you.” 

Just then, Noko crashed in, interrupting the quiet moment. Glitter Peace opened her glitter pact, with Glitter Spring following her. 

“Glitter Force Makeover!” The two shouted in unison. 

The two ran at Noko, shooting their magical glitter powers at him. He was flung back with the force of the shot, hitting a nearby tree. He groaned on impact, his body clearly aching. He disentangled himself from the branches that were worked their way into his fur. 

“You win this time” Came his weak groan as he retreated. 

The two girls cheered and embraced. “Don’t you see Peace, that together we can accomplish anything? You are truly the driving force of my life. You bring peace to my inner turmoil. You are what makes sense in this mad, mad world.” 

Peace’s knees locked together as the weight of the words being spoken washed over her. 

“Oh Spring, I didn’t know you felt that way about me. I feel the same way. When it’s winter, you warm my life.” 

The girls held hands and began to make their way out of the woods, heading back towards civilization. The revelations of this afternoon would hold with them for the rest of their lives. This was a beginning for them, a beginning where the two of them would be together, living and loving with each other, sharing a life and all its burdens and jobs. Those jobs? To make each other orgasm every night. 

As they reached the forest’s edge, Glitter Peace stopped. 

“Wait Spring, there’s something I need to tell you first before we take this any further.” She said, taking the hands of Glitter Spring and holding them to her bosom. She hesitated for a moment. 

“I was born a dude.”


	2. Burger Burger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the girls get freaky and try to get free food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the bestie's boothang. Hi boothang!!! no flames plz!

The next morning, Glitter Peace and Glitter Spring woke up in a strange room. It was filled with horses and pink with a Boyz 4 Now poster hanging on the wall. They must have stumbled in to this strange house after a long night of making out next to bars and getting free drinks. The last thing Spring remembered was fingering herself while lying next to a Peace who was getting herself off, which must have happened shortly before they passed out in this strange bed.

“Peace, where are we?” A half-naked Glitter Spring groaned, rolling over to get a good look at the room. She looked over at the doorway, where a young boy was standing, staring at the two, seemingly dumbstruck. 

“You’re not Tina.” He finally said, after being silent for a long moment. “Are you Angelina Jolie? Are you the Olsen Triplets? Omg is there three of you now?! I LOVED YOU IN FULL HOUSE.” 

“Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….” Glitter Spring said, trailing off. “Where are we?” 

“You’re in my house right above my Dad’s burger place! I thought that you were Tina coming home from her sleepover at night because I think she brought her erotic friend fiction over, but instead it’s just you Olsen triplets.” 

“Can…can I have a burger?” Glitter Peace said, finally breaking her silence.

“Yeah!” Gene said, grabbing both their hands and dragging them out of bed to the downstairs. 

Downstairs, a slightly balding middle aged man named Bob was flipping burgers and preparing for the restaurant to open. 

“Dadddd, I have customers!!” Gene said, as he drug the two women downstairs. The glitter girls, now magically fully dressed sat down at a booth. 

“Gene, where did the women come from?” Bob sighed. 

“They were in Tina’s room and I promised them food, ok!” Gene replied. 

Bob placed two burgers in front of the two glitter gals. 

“Mmmm, it smells great.” Glitter Peace moaned, sniffing the burger. 

“I’m going to need a little more meat than this.” Glitter Spring said.

Bob put another patty on the burger and the girls began to chow down on their food. 

“Ok, that’ll be 10 dollars.” He said, when they were done. 

“Umm…can you put it on our tab?” Glitter Spring asked. 

“Can’t they just be free for the sake of friendship and free love?” Glitter Peace asked. 

“No.”


	3. Manbuns for life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No flames plz! Written with the bestie. Read and review plz! More lemons come if you review!

Three weeks later, Glitter Force and Glitter Peace were driving around on a desert highway. Louise Belcher was in the back seat, having talked her way into joining the pair on their roadtrip across America. They were currently looking for a group to drag race against, as it was Louise’s greatest wish to win a drag race against, as she said “The fuckboys”. Tina was also there, being assigned as the chaperone. Tina, when asked, had responded that as long as the fuckboys have cute butts she’s down. So now the quad was out trolling the desert, as this is where Tina had heard fuckboys congregated. 

As they rolled on, they saw a group of pale, skinny men in supped up cars with major renovations. They were all shirtless and for the most part bald. Without exception, they all had silver substances coating the outside of their mouths. 

“They look like they’re down to race.” Commented Glitter Spring as she stepped on the gas. 

“Yesssss!” Louise said, bouncing in the backseat. Tina was craning her neck, attempting to get a good look at their future competition. 

“I suppose their butts are acceptable.” Was Tina’s reaction. 

Glitter Spring pulled up right next to their caravan of cars and revved her engine, challenging the group to a race. The men all stared at the four girls in the beat up red Toyota corolla with the additional spoiler that they had paid extra for. Glitter Peace had wanted a blue car but she had been outvoted by the group. Anyways, Glitter Spring revved her engine one more time and then flew off. The group began to pursue them. 

There were several points where the men with the silver mouths almost overtook them, giving Tina a great view of their butts, but in the end, the Glitter Gang out ran them, at one point even clocking almost 120 miles per hour on the speedometer. Louise was in the backseat screaming about dreams coming true the whole time as Glitter Peace held onto the handle above the passenger side door for dear life. 

When the race was over, Louise began to scream over and over “WE WON, WE WON, WE WON!!!” 

Eventually the gang had to pull into a gas station in a major way, as their gas tank was at like zero percent full. Glitter Spring stayed outside to pump gas as the other three ran inside to use the bathroom and buy a bunch of snacks as they look for their next race victims. While in there, they ran into a woman with red hair and a light Russian accent. 

“You mind if I borrow your phone? My cars bust and it’s looking like it’ll be three weeks until I can get it fixed. Stuck here until then and I need to let my boss know.” She asked Glitter Peace. 

“I don’t have one. Where you headed though? We could give you a lift.” Glitter Peace said. 

The woman raised an eyebrow. 

“Just like that? You don’t even know me.” She said. 

“I trust you. Besides, my friends and I can take care of ourselves.” Glitter Peace said, touching her Glitter Pact lightly. 

The woman put her hands up. 

“Alright. I’m Tasha. I’m headed towards New York. You guys going that way?” She asked. 

“No, but we are now! Tina! Louise! Tell Spring we’re going to New York!” 

“YES!!!” Came the response from the two Belcher girls.


End file.
